A Mothers Memiors
by JKLRockstar123aol.com
Summary: A story of a life of one of the most colorful people in Port Charles, and her tails of motherhood *Has an added character*
1. The One That Came Back

A Mothers Memiors  
A/N~ My story, please don't steal it!!! I do not own any of the characters but Jessica, she is an added character to the story!!!!!! This story will be told in many parts as part of a life story, explaining many things and aspects of a life not known!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~May 19th, 2004~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had one of the most colorful pasts in the small town, she had been married 4 times but had only god knows how many affairs on the sides. Anyone would die to here her story, and you will here it now, as she told it from 30 years ago when she was 16 years old, here it from Barbara Jean Spencer. Here about her many marriages, but most of all here of her children, Caroline, Jessica, Barbara Jean, and Lucas.  
  
Bobby's Story~ When I was 16, I was a prostitute on the street trying to live a earning for me and my older brother, and I got pregnant, and my brother and my aunt came to the conclusion that I would give the baby up for adoption without any of my say, so when she was born, I held her and then she was out of my hands for another 21 years. Over the years , I went through many things and many hardships from having another child, and putting her up for adoption, not being able to have children any longer, getting a baby girl and then losing her, and adopting my precious son. Then about 9 years ago, my husband and I where going through a hard time, and in walks into our lives this young, beautiful, nursing student from the hospital. I took her under my wing and taught her the ropes, and I even let her get close to my family.  
What a mistake that was!!! Her and Tony started having an affair and she took my husband from me. To make a long story short, she turned out to be my long lost oldest daughter Caroline Benson, but now she went by Carly. Carly got pregnant and had no clue who the father of the baby was, so she told Tony it was his.   
When her and tony split, he was going after custody of the child so she went to a fling of hers and a mob boss of Port Charles, Jason Morgan, and he took her in and agreed to say he was the father of her baby. The baby was born, and he is my grandson, his name was Michael Morgan. Now the rest is history. But my Carly, most of the time she has the best intentions in mind, but it is always messed up. And other times she acts without thinking.   
She loves her son more than anything in this world, and just a few years ago, she had her second son that her and Sonny had been hoping for they named him Jason Andrew Corinthos. So now I have MIchael Alan Corinthos, who is 7, and Jason Andrew Corinthos, who is 2. I am also please to say that Carly is pregnant again, and they are hoping for a girl this time. I am very proud of my blonde haired, brown eyes girl, she has truly picked herself up from what she was, and made herself into the strong women that she is today. That is my daughter Caroline Spencer-Benson Quartermaine Corinthos!!!!!!! 


	2. Another Daughter

A Mothers Memiors  
~A/N- Hey guys, I said in my last entry that it was May 19th, 2004, well I am changing that date to May 19th, 2006. And that means that Michael is 9, and Jason Andrew is 3, and this story is not going in the order of her children it is going by which ever is told at a time. Enjoy!!!  
  
My other daughter, Barbara Jean Jones, was brought to me from my husband, Tony Jones. When I was 23, I married married I financer named D.L. Brock, I thought he was the one, and I thought that I was in love, and we married. But shortly after we got married he started abusing me, and once it was so bad that I had to get a historectimine and I was not aloud to have children any longer. So about 3 years later I met a man named Tony Jones, and him and his wife where new in town, and they where having a baby, and I delivered the baby when they couldn't get to a hospital. They named the baby Barbara Jean Jones after me. Well his wife, Tania died, Tony had a hard time, so he and Bj lived on their own for quite a while. Then a year later, Tony and I just sort of fell in love, and I adopted Bj and raised her as my own daughter, the child that I had always wanted. Well we lived as a happy family, and we even adopted another baby, but good things hardly ever last long for Spencers.  
  
In 1994, 12 years ago, BJ got hit by a bus, and she died. Her heart went her sick cousin, Tonys Brother, Frisco's daughter, Maxie. To make matters worse, I was having an affair with a man named Damien Smith, and on this day, Tony found out about the affair. Then shortly after Tony started having an affair with Carly, and we got a divorce. That was the tale of my namesake, but most importantly my true daughter, Barbara Jean "BJ" Jones!! 


	3. The Little Man

A Mothers Memior  
A/N- This is my story and please don't steal it!!! I do not own any of the characters but Jessica so please do not steal her or my idea of her!!!!  
  
In the beginning of 1989, Tony and I adopted a little almost a year old from the black market, we named him Lucas Jones, and we made the perfect little family. Tony didn't know that I adopted him from the black market, and a year later when Lucas was almost 2, the truth came out that our son Lucas was really Cheryl Stansbury's baby that they thought died, and when the truth came out it put a lot of strain on our marriage. I was ordered to give Lucas back to Cheryl, and then awhile after I gave him back, Cheryl died and I ended up getting my Lucas Back.  
  
Things where going good with our family, but that ended after BJ died, and got worst when Carly came back. Tony and Carly where and love, but then she left him and told him that her child wasn't his. Shortly after the child was born, Carly brought Michael to the park, and turned her back for one second, and Michael was gone. It turned out that Tony Kidnapped him, when Jason found Michael they had Tony arrested, but he had the best attorney in Port Charles on his side, Alexis Davis, and he got off, but I would not let Tony see Lucas. Time went on and we reconsiled and now Tony has visitation rights to Lucas, and he can see him anytime he wants.  
  
IN 2001, 5 years ago, Lucas became mysteriously sick and was looming near death, I didn't find out until a few years ago, that he had been poisoned by Helena Cassidine, and Tony fought and had to meet her demands to get our son better. Today my little boy is 18 years old and has just graduated from Port Charles High School, and is planning on going to college in New York. My Little boy Lucas Jones, is all grown up. 


End file.
